


The Legend of Ty Lee

by SailorHaumea



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avatar Ty Lee, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorHaumea/pseuds/SailorHaumea
Summary: As the war entered its ninth decade, the passing of the Earth Avatar within the walls of Ba Sing Se went unnoticed. After all, the Avatar's identity was something only the Avatar himself had known. No one knew to look for a new Avatar among the children of the Fire Nation.
Relationships: Azula & Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai & Ty Lee (Avatar), Ty Lee/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	The Legend of Ty Lee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loopy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopy/gifts).



> With the wonderful Loopy's permission, I'm adapting his outline for an Avatar Ty Lee AU into a full-length fic. I'm discontinuing In Grey Eyes - my first take on such an AU - because simply put, the way I set the story up was dreadful.

When Ty Lee was four years old, she and her sisters had to undergo The Test from the Fire Sages.

The Test was just what the Ty sisters called it. It did have an actual name, but Ty Lee couldn't remember it off the top of her head. It was something boring, she knew.

The Test was a way to see if a child was a firebender. It was part of a program to check to see if the new generation of nobility had the same gift as their forefathers had.

This was accomplished by waving a very dry stick in the child's nose and seeing if any firebending happened as a result. Somehow, the test actually had a solid success rate, despite its intrusiveness.

Ty Lee did not want to do The Test. Aside from the aforementioned fact that it was an invasion of privacy, something about the Fire Sages made her uncomfortable.

And thus she got to work on the task of Getting Out Of Taking The Test.

But how to avoid it?

Oh! Of course!

Ty Lee and her sisters played pranks based on their status as identical septuplets all the time. How was this any different?

She could just ask one of her sisters to do the test a second time in her place!

No one would know the difference.

"Ty Lin, I need your help with something."

The results of The Test were rather disappointing to Ty Lee's parents.

"None of your children are firebenders," Sage Shyu declared.

Her parents cried when they heard the news. Ty Lee felt a bit guilty about the deception after that.

Everyone believed that the Ty septuplets were all nonbenders because of this incident.

Ty Lee assumed that her lack of firebending was for the best. After all, the bad man surrounded by flames that haunted her dreams had to be a firebender, so maybe firebending wasa bad thing. She didn't voice this belief aloud to anyone.


End file.
